


Under the stars

by Tropicalfox



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropicalfox/pseuds/Tropicalfox
Summary: 21 and 24 sit on the Stanza to watch the stars, time to discuss what to do with their life now that monarch is in jail
Relationships: Henchman 21/Henchman 24
Kudos: 2





	Under the stars

Things weren't looking good for both of them, now that monarch is in jail and the caccoon was destroyed there wasnt any job left for them to do. They had never planned this before, who would have thought the mighty monarch would be send to jail. 

After he was arrested, both 21 and 24 went by their own ways, 21 mentioned something about going back to his mother's house. To their suprised they both found themselves on a henchman therapy group, first time seeing themselves without the costume. 

21 was happier than ever to see his friend again and as always he gets over affectionate tho this made 24 a bit uncomfortable.  
Since nothing was left to do they decided to hang the rest of the night together.

"So what are you planning to do now?" 21 asked turning to look at 24, they were both sitting on the Stanza's hood, facing the night sky. 

"Hmmm idk I've been looking other jobs, I surely don't wanna face my dad again, maybe my brother can help me out" 24 shrugged, he knew how lost they both were and made him feel a bit more happy that he wasn't alone on this. 

"All I did was go back to my mom's im such a fucking loser" He brought his hands up to his face in embarrassment, just the thought of it made him cringe.

24 decided to break the moment of silence by taking out a cigarette box, he offered 21 one. 

"Thanks" 21 responded as he took one. He struggled for a moment to light it up, the soft wind at night made it impossible. His friend noticed and went over to offer help. He leaned over 21 and used his hands to cover the flame, the problem was how close he was to 21's face. 

21 didn't want to move much on the position he was but god he felt like kissing 24 so bad right now. He was already aware of the crush he had over this man years ago, although he didn't wanted to say anything due to the fear of loosing his only friend. 

"There you go!" 24 finally stepped away which made 21 snap back to reality, he didn't even notice how long he was starting at 24's eyes. 

He slowly laid back trying to forget what just happened, it wasn't good to think about this, he couldn't let his feelings get the best of him. Just two friends chilling under the stars thas all. 

The silence was comfortable, it wasn't too cold and the nicotine made them both feel more relaxed. With a quick moment 24 rested his head onto 21 who bearly noticed till his friend spoke. 

"Well even if we're a bit lost and all...." 24 started as 21 went on to look at him, ".... I hope we're together in this".

Ok NOW 21 was blushing like crazy, he couldn't believe what was happening, they were sitting there so close to each other and now 24 was.... Confessing? Well seemed more like a statement of being friends, yet again who knew. 

Not a single word came to 21's mind and he was too nervous even say anything, he simply hugged 24, the warmth was nice tho since 21 was bigger than him it felt like hugging a giant teddy bear. The thing is how comfortable they both were like this, there was a smile on each other's face and they were sure they could have stayed like that for the entire night. 

Just as 21 was gonna say something he was interrupted by his friend, "ahem, so shall we go back? It's getting kinda late and I can feel the wind getting stronger" He threw the cigarette away. "Oh yeah totally I get you, besides my mom is gonna be kinda mad if I go back late" 

24 turned around confused, "though you were gonna stay the night" He enjoyed 21 company plus it was way too late to drive this tired. "Dude I don't wanna bother you, really" 21 said trying to hide his face of embarrassment. "We been living together on a caccoon for a while 21, don't tell me you find this weird" 

He had a point tho, although they didn't exactly cuddle this way every night but they have spended nights in each other's room to hang out. "Well I guess you're right, ill stay" 24 gave him a soft smile and pat his back, 21 was more than convinced that he could not hold his feelings in anymore, "christ I'm in love with my best friend" He said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I cringed 3 times while writing this  
> (Shout out to my history teacher for explaining shit on class while I wrote this please don't fail me I have a life)


End file.
